User talk:HaloWarsOfficer
Welcome Hi and Welcome to Call of Duty Fanon, the Wikia about total nonsense about Call of Duty. There are just 3 rules in this wikia. Rule 1: Follow Canon: Even though this is fan fiction, if you write a campaign page (e.g world war three), it will be classed as none canon friendly. Rule 2: Sign your name: Whne you post a comment. Simply type in four line (Gruntijackal 17:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC)) or press the signature button. Rule 3: Be Friendly: Be Friendly to other Users and help the Community Grow. I'm realy excited about your usage of the wikia. Thank you for editing Germany. --Gruntijackal 17:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Okay i will follow canon as much as possible and you may have noticed im a major fact and history freak, im oding WW2 in school and really like to learn and help others about the facts of it. I dont know how to do the signature thing but i always post in Bold Text so you know when i post. also i write my name. Another Thing Halo Wars Officer. Instead of Writing notable facts about the person/article. Replace the wrong information with the right information. It makes it quite simple for the wiki. Just done on the Japan page. Added some new info and deleted some spelling and corrected it. Good advice taken. If you like halo wars join the wikia for it. Im on it and have mostly made the in-depth pages for some units. checdk it out and get back to me on it? By the way are you admin for this wiia.) I was on the Halo Wars wikia. Their was some unfortunate events 'cough'. Thanks and to write your signature write this symbol down 4 times in a row next to eachover. ~ --Gruntijackal 18:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I am the founder of this wikia. I made it three hours ago. --Gruntijackal 18:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hey what happened, i didn't hear anything, i was probably on a different one. The one i was on was run by Com.Cody. By the way is there any way of making people on here COD Fanon wiki Moderators. It would be good if some newbie came along an ruined all the stuff. that would suck. I like your Britain page although America would not have been made if it wasn't for us Brits. We used to have the largest empire ever created. But WW1 kinda ruined it. --HaloWarsOfficer 18:09, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer lol. Yes we owned 1/5 of the whole Planet. I think we took from the Romans. Not bad your good with history. By the way feel free to make up stuff about Call of Duty i mean thats the whole point of this wikia. Like i have Japanese Zombies --Gruntijackal 18:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Quick edit to your post. it wasn't even one fifth. New recordings think it was actually altogether about 1/4 of the total land mass of the world. Now thats alot. Next in line was Gengis Khan with the mongol empire. which had 400 thousand less kilometers at its peak. so they were very close. Plus the technology was alot less then than when Britain done it. I made British Zombies --HaloWarsOfficer 18:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer cool. And i guess it was 1/4. You are up to date with your history. British zombies is a good page. Now lets do a sort of combined page.--Gruntijackal 18:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I suggest we both make a page which is a zombie map called House of Parliment and when I mean us two i mean as in we both edit it. to create the map. --Gruntijackal 18:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Im probably the best one in my class at history, but i live near Swine Flu area so its hard to get to school cause of the trouble of maybe getting it. okay if you create the article and il think of some ideas. i got a few like the starting area and what you should not do for the first few rounds. then you could add some ect. ect.)--HaloWarsOfficer 18:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer) ''' Ok I will create the page and I'm in the Swine Flu area too. i don't take it as a problem since it hasn't reached my particular section of the area. --Gruntijackal 18:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) COD Fanon Page Editing Chat '''Just though i'd add this. this is where we or anyone else that joins can talk about pages that need editinjg or that want to do a combination post with another user. we can use the last seciton just for random chats about history or whatever. --HaloWarsOfficer 18:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer) Yes we could. On the Users talk page such as yourselves. --Gruntijackal 18:46, 5 May 2009 (UTC) British Zombies I have begun the House of Parliment page. You can freely edit it. --Gruntijackal 18:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Listen, I will be back on later possibly, I am going to help my Dad with Call of Duty 5 (he's losing) lol. Cya Later, edit the House of Parliment page. Escpecially the weapons section. --Gruntijackal 19:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Gr8 job. Since were the only real users on this wiki and because your responsible in mind. I will find out how to promote people to administration and promote you. --Gruntijackal 19:34, 5 May 2009 (UTC) On the list which has Top Content, click help then admin rights and scroll down on 'How to make people. . . and click special: user rights i think. then check it out, im blocked out because im not an Admin of a Wikia or something. rhats probably how you do it i think. Check out the houses of parliment, i edited for us. well my bit anyway. --HaloWarsOfficer 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer) By the Way, you can edit your user page. --Gruntijackal 19:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I also edited it. I put in an easter egg and an extra room. --Gruntijackal 19:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Made user page, nothing special. Like your easter egg and secret room. Im going off for about 15 mins so while im away try make your own map. I mean i got Houses Of Parliment see what you can come up with. Be back soon. Il check it out when im back. --HaloWarsOfficer 19:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer The British Zombie Page is a bit messy. I think we should rearrange it to make it look like it's going in order rather than random things all over the place. --Gruntijackal 20:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I think we should just leave it for now and when we have more people join then edit it up a bit but at the moment i thinks its pretty, good since you dont need to many details and the main points about them are pretty much done. GFor an easier way to talk look on the left side of the screen to where it will say Wlecome Back Gruntjackal, go onto widgets and add the shout box. Which means we can message eachother without constantly posting here. Hey nice one, i come back and you have made some really good changes, i especially like the Ju'ranbak Tribe. I Gotta go now but if i can il edit or make a couple new articles tommorow. I cant on wednesday as my m8 is coming round for a night of Nazi Zombies. --HaloWarsOfficer 20:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC)HaloWarsOfficer Lol I can't edit on wednesday either, i'm at me mums. --Gruntijackal 21:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) wow. I guess your gone. I'm all alone lol. I need to put advertisments up... --Gruntijackal 21:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Im not gone, my computer had to be rebooted and i dont have all my updates so when i come on to write i dont get Bold or whatever. Sorry but im probably out of it for atleast a week. Plus this will give me time to think of things to add, until then. HaloWarsOfficer Sorry, I have a problem of overreacting. lol. Cya later then. --Gruntijackal 12:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Wikias What wikis do you actually go on? Hi Hey, my name's EliteMaster, and your a pretty active member on this site. I'm a friend of Cortezsniper. Anyways, you wanna join this RP? I would really appreciate it! EliteMaster117 02:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC)